


The Hallowed Grounds

by I_Will_Disappear



Series: Puppies [9]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, F/M, M/M, Multi, finally a happy ending, mentions of - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-30
Updated: 2012-09-30
Packaged: 2017-11-15 08:38:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/525359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Will_Disappear/pseuds/I_Will_Disappear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>it was two months and three weeks before you meet them. two months and four weeks before you go to him, to your home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Hallowed Grounds

You don’t know why you came back to this place after five years; it houses too many memories to be truly comfortable with.

The slow drag of your mother’s perfume and her ghost laughing in the kitchen over coffee and cookies.

the snort of your father reading over one of your infamous essays, coffee and police files on the table top; his disappointed stare, his proud gaze.

The clatter bang of Scott falling off the couch trying to win some video game; the dreamy sound of Allison coming from his mouth.

Now there is still some beautiful woman who only haunts your dreams and no more role model dozing on the couch or snoring down the hall.

There is only the ghost of them lying in bed next to each other.

Only the shadow of two laughing people in the kitchen and now you're really alone.

Posters come down, shelves go up, and this room is your life again; this tiny space filled to the brim with truths denied, with hope given, monsters realized.

Hearts broken and given, this room now a house for a time bomb that may explode or implode.

There will be more hearts to be broken now that you're back; you'll hide for as long as you can, distance yourself to leave their pain in ignorance for just one more day.

You can't imagine that you are back, that you'll be filling the ole that Harris left just earlier that summer.

You hope that the pain hasn’t made you so cruel, so tired, so bitter, and exasperated as something had left him.

The loneliness will get to you first; these whispers haunt you as much as your parents.

But you can still stand up, can still move and live like you did before; the weight of your pain adding and you strain but that’s okay.

You’re used to it by now.

No, you should have been paying attention, so that the pain you wanted to spare them lasted longer.

You’re too preoccupied with yourself that you don’t notice them at first; these three smug children walking up to you.

You haven’t seen them since high school; haven’t bothered to befriend them yet again since senior year when everything had turned to escape.

But there’s Reyes, slinking toward you, Boyd quiet and amused behind her and Lahey smirking besides him.

Her nails gleam red like her lips as she smiles at you; eyes heavy and gold for just a second.

It doesn’t take more than that to understand what exactly what happened; these three just added to his collection, the three people that probably needed a new family and he provided.

It’s a betrayed voice that speaks spitefully into your ear; he never provided for you.

You swallow that hurt, the bitterness lumping back down your throat as she grabs your arm; the flirting is going in one ear and out the other.

it's a ' So what do you say?' that catches your attention; it takes you pulling your arm away for her smile to falter, and a 'No' for her eyes to flash again and a sneer to appear in its wake.

You wonder if she's always like that, their new, not very but enough, enough to not know the subtle tells of scent and the need for an anchor.

It’s just a week before you go to see him. The house standing with more green crawling up its sides.

There are more cars in front, more bodies playing in the woods.

There’s a silence, to dead to be anything other than supernatural; the door swinging open breaking the quiet harshly.

He stands there, back stiff and eyes wide; this little wolf playing at daddy, so strong yet always panicked.

You haven’t changed much, neither has he, so you think you’ll start like you always do; another thing that can never, and should never change.

'You should really think about who you turn dude.'

That’s the break to the dam that they were waiting for; Scott and Jackson first, Danny, Lydia, and Allison in tow.

There’s sobbing and hitting and biting, before he's pulling them away and standing just in front of you.

‘Still don’t have great decision making skills I see. Really? Erica, Isaac, and Boyd? They weren't too great with accepting things gratefully in high school and it doesn’t seem like that’s changed buddy.'

'Stiles. Shut. Up.'

And there he is; this beautiful man that you've ached over; this disaster that tore you apart with his teeth.

Here he is, his face pressed to yours, his chest against yours; his heart pounding into yours.

This is easy.

This mourning you can accept; the wrenching sobs that he helps to cradle, the warmth of his arms a band on your heart and soul.

They came around then, the three of them, quiet and waiting.

You can see her fuming; can hear Lydia laugh at her, call her something that starts a fight.

You can bring yourself to care, not really; not when you have what you need in your arms.

The ghost of lips on your own overlaid with the feel of them pressing harshly to yours once again blossoms a pain in you that’s bone deep.

'Don’t leave me.' you whisper it 'don’t leave me alone, just don’t leave me again'

The tears again sliding down your face.

'Okay.'

The love in that one word has you finally imploding.

You can feel yourself going limp, shaking and crying and murmuring how he's gone, how now Derek can't leave him because you'll have no one; you'll be absolutely alone.

He’s shushing you, lifting you and carrying you inside to a familiar room; one you spent a week in his arms in.

It’s when he's laying his skin against yours, more permanently, again that you feel home.

The loneliness disappearing into the pain of losing the last other Stilinski.

He speaks quietly into your ear; pours his heart into you, pushes into you with every few words.

works himself into you however way he can, all the ways that you let him; which is every way you have, you were never one for half way.

He works you over like you've both be doing this for years; loves you like you need him to, needed him to.

If you were a lesser person, you would allow for this, for him to be you’re so absolutely and be his so absolutely.

You know better, after months of hiding in your burnt out house filled with ghosts, a week after meeting the new puppies, you needed this.

You lay in his bed again for the last time, no other bed will do he tells you, so this will be your last.

You lay with him for the last, last time; you have eternity you tell him, so there will be no other last time, just first times over again, on repeat.

You can live here, in him, in the shelter of his heart; howling at the moon you answer to.

Just as they turn to her heavy full glow, you turn to his heavy full heart; the acceptance that has finally fallen to the hallowed ground of your souls.

Every game has to end.

**Author's Note:**

> soooooooooooo... i felt that it was time for a happy goodbye. i think this works.


End file.
